prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunflower Smile Mint Coord
Sunflower Smile Mint Coord (ひまわりスマイルミント) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Sweet Honey. It first appeared in episode 66 worn by Emo Moegi. It resembles the Sunflower Smile Pink Coord and the Sunflower Smile Blue Coord. User Appearance Top A sunflower-yellow top with skinny white lines at the middle of the chest and a row of turquoise buttons. Surrounding this are white strips with dark turquoise lining, tulle on one side, and a gold and light grey pattern. Wrapped above the navel is a dark turquoise scalloped band with skinny white line detail and a white ribbon around the middle, with a dark turquoise horizontal striped pattern and five sets of blue pearl chains. At the middle is a sunflower with two leaf. On the top of each side of the chest is a thin white line and dark turquoise frills, followed by sunflower fabric with skinny white diagonal line print covering the collarbone and shoulder. The sleeve is pale chiffon with a yellow gradient ombre and glittery gold bottom with scalloped cuff and a turquoise bow on the side that has a line pattern. A turquoise pearl chain wraps around the middle of the sleeve, and the top of the chest has a row of sunflowers and daisies with turquoise centers as the neckline. Included is a blue pearl choker, two blue pearl bracelets, and a white and turquoise striped ribbon wrapped around the opposite wrist. Bottom A turquoise pleat miniskirt with dot pattern, residing over a sunflower scalloped layer that has a white floral design around the bottom. Sticking out beneath the turquoise layer are white strips lined by blue pearls, and over it is a white semi-ruffled peplum that is longer in the back and lined by dark turquoise stitching to accent the three stripes on the waistband. Sunflowers are sewn to the fabric, and on the back is a turquoise gradient ribbon with white detail. Shoes Sunflower heels with a dark turquoise sole and three sunflowers on top of the foot. Pale chiffon stockings are included with white and turquoise striped ribbon wrapped around them, and a row of sunflower drawings going down the center. The dark turquoise scalloped cuff has skinny white lining and a ribbon around the middle matching the one from the top, but with an additional blue pearl chain beneath it to match the two on the right ankle. Accessory A big white and dark turquoise striped bow with a smaller, sunflower scalloped bow at the center with white floral designs and three sunflowers, accent by two leaf an six blue pearl chains. Game Sunflower Smile Mint Coord is a Lovely PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Sweet Honey. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 3. Trivia * In the anime, this coord was marked under Girl's Yell instead of Sweet Honey, as shown when Emo finishes her coord change. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Body_J3-8.png EEPmBRtUwAAo5qo.jpg Anime Screenshots Episode 66 Sunflower Smile Coord Intro.png Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 1.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 3.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 4.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 5.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 6.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 7.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 8.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 11.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 12.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 13.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 14.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 15.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 18.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 19.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 20.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 21.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 22.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 24.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 28.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 29.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 30.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 32.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 34.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 35.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 36.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 37.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 38.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 39.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 40.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 41.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 42.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 43.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 44.jpg Maiden Attention Please End Pose 6.png PriTickets Anime Screenshots Sunflower Smile Mint Coord PriTickets.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Jewel Vol. 3 Category:Sweet Honey Category:Anime Coord Category:Emo Coord Category:Anime Category:Prichan Rare